


Rumour Has It

by pineapple_bread



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BGM:Rumour has it-Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

早上8点55，Bond比约定时间早了五分钟出现在了The National Gallery。他和Q在这里有个简要的会面，well，虽然Bond更希望这是一个约会。

当Bond走进The National Gallery的时候，毫不意外地Q还没来，因为Bond知道昨晚Q要在Q Branch通宵支援另一位00特工的任务，所以他想Q很可能会晚到一点点。

于是Bond自顾自地率先走到了‘老地方’坐了下来。

自他们在这里进行了他们的第一次会面之后，Q似乎就爱上了这个地方，不，应该说Q似乎就爱上了在这个地方与Bond进行会面。

没错，‘老地方’就是Bond口中的那艘‘Bloody big ship’前的长凳上。

说实话007的绯闻在MI6已经不算什么新鲜事儿了，因为他总是跟各种各样的女人，或者邦女郎有绯闻，甚至真的有点儿什么。

可以说这再正常不过了。

我是说，嘿，他可是James Bond，007诶！没有绯闻环绕那才是不正常的事儿。

好吧，咱们回到正题。

最近不知怎么的，MI6里突然开始流传起了关于007的新绯闻。

听说007要结婚啦。

这传言刚出来的时候，各部门的人都可谓是炸开了锅。

有的人觉得难过至极是哪个可恶的女人抢走了大众情人007，有的人觉得太好了007终于不用再跟他们抢女友了，有的人单纯只是好奇是哪个厉害的女人能降服007.大家对007这个神秘的，传说中的结婚对象可是充满了好奇。同时，大家也开始纷纷猜测，这个人到底是谁。

Q Branch里甚至有人在不知道什么时候整理出来了跟007有关系的所有的女人的名单。

“为什么只有女人啊？”员工A如是说。“你傻啊！你有见过007跟另一个同性调过情吗？再说了，以他的风流程度，我并不认为他会喜欢同性呢。”员工B赏了员工A一记爆栗，如是回答。“好像也是哦。”员工A捂头躲过员工B的攻击，示意自己明白了。

当然整理名单这种事情是在背着他们的Boss，Q，的情况下进行的，毕竟他们的Boss一向不太喜欢他们这么八卦。当然了，是否真的能瞒得过Q这就是另外一个问题了。Q Branch的这帮小天才们在利用完成工作后的各种空闲时间，终于整理出了一份名单。这份名单包括了Bond的所有仍然活着的邦女郎还有MI6女员工。这个名单里甚至包含了只见过Bond一次面的某家医院的小护士和他的公寓清洁工！

Seriously？

哦好吧，Q Branch的整理这份名单的某不愿意透露姓名的员工表示，只要有一丁点儿‘嫌疑’都不能放过！谁知道007会不会一个抽风就爱上了清洁工呢？毕竟007可一向是不按常理出牌，不按规矩办事的标准典范。

根据这份名单，他们又整理出来一份最有可能的候选人名单。

接着，Q Branch里又有人闷声作大死地私下开启了一场赌局。

一开始，这个赌局也只是开设在了Q Branch的内部，可是有某个实习生在某一天不小心在茶水间将这个赌局说漏了嘴……好吧，你懂的。渐渐地，事情就这么一发不可收拾了，几乎整个MI6的员工都参与了开盘下注。

然后，某一天，这个流言和这个赌局终究是没有瞒过身为MI6情报部门的头头的Q……

在Q Branch的员工们战战兢兢的目光下，Q提出了，只要答应他一个要求，他就可以不计较他们瞒着他整理情报不上报，甚至开赌局这个事情。

Q Branch一干人等默默点头，Boss都发话了不管是什么要求他们都不得不答应啊！

Q的要求就是，这个赌局要由他来主持坐庄。

于是，Q Branch的小弟们在集体静默了三秒钟之后，十分有效率地在一分钟之内将之前收来的赌注和整理好的情报上交给了Q还有被Q拉了下水的Tanner。

至于Bond嘛，他多多少少也是听到过一点相关的传闻，也隐隐约约猜到他们在干什么。只不过对此，他也只是无所谓地笑笑，当作自己什么都不知道。

只是Bond万万没想到的是，今天跟他见面的Q会主动跟他提起这件事。

到了9点过五分，Q才匆匆忙忙地快步走进来然后坐到长凳上舒了口气。

很明显的，Q是急匆匆地赶过来的。因为跟Bond比起来，Q还是稍显狼狈了，脸上也满是疲惫。

“Q.”然而Bond什么都没说，只是简单地打了声招呼。他知道Q能自己处理好这些工作上的事情的，如果有什么是Q无法处理的，还有他呢。

“007.”Q将手上的文件和小盒子放到了腿上，然后回以招呼。

“我们非得每次都在这里见面吗？”Bond再次开口。

“Why not？”Q转头看了看Bond，然后又转头看了看画，笑了笑。“我挺喜欢这里的。”

“希望下一次对于约会地点的选择，你能给我来点惊喜，Q。”这是Bond给出的反击。

“最近整个MI6都在猜测你的结婚对象是谁。”Q话锋一转，跟Bond提起了这次的流言。

“啊，我听说了这件事。”Bond从容接招。

“他们整理出了一份最有可能的候选人名单，然后到Mr.Tanner那里下注。”

“哦？我以为会是你来主持这场赌局？”Bond假装自己真的对此感到惊讶，仿佛他真的不知道实际上就是Q在主持这场赌局，“那么，最热门的候选人是谁？”

“Ms. Moneypenny.”

“哈，当然是她。”

“鉴于你们的情史，我想这是当然的。”不等Bond再有什么回答，Q掏出了一个信封递给了Bond。“这是这次任务的机票和护照。”

“Thank you.”

“以及你的新武器。”说着，Q又把手上装有新开发的武器的小盒子递到了Bond手上。

再次地，不等Bond说些什么，Q再次开口：“我想除了和Moneypenny外加MI6几乎所有女性员工调情这件事之外，我不需要在提醒你，你已经有过足够多的邦女郎这件事了吧？”

说完，Q意味不明地，或者说是，在外人看来意味不明地和Bond对视了两秒然后站了起来。随即，他又像之前每一次在这里碰头一样，转过头来对Bond说出了已经成为惯例的两句话。

“Good luck out there in the field. And, please return the equipment in one piece.”

说完，Q潇洒地转身离开。在经历了昨天那漫长的一天，外加一个有着艰难的支援任务的通宵之后，他现在真的非常需要一杯Earl Grey，一个热水澡，和一个好觉。

而在他身后的Bond则是若有所思：“吃醋了啊，my cute.”

 


	2. 2

Bond有个说好不好，说坏不坏的习惯。

他总是喜欢在出任务的时候有事没事就跟支援他的军需官聊一点与任务无关的话题。

鉴于支援他的任务的几乎都是Q，我们也可以换句话来讲。

Bond总是喜欢在出任务的时候有事没事就跟支援他的Q聊一点与任务无关的话题。

就比如现在。

“So，现在下注的情况如何了，Cute？”

“007，专注你的任务。”

“你知道我可以一心多用，Cute，所以别担心。”

“这不是你现在该关注的事情，况且我现在比较担心任务是否能顺利完成，007.”

“永远那么的心口不一啊，Cute. 这可是跟我的‘婚约’有关，我当然要关注一下。”

“往前走你会看见一个梯子，顺着下去你会看到入口。”

“Ok，正在往下。那么，现在下注的情况如何了，Cute？你还没告诉我。”

听着耳机里传来的Bond踩在生锈的铁质梯子上的咯吱咯吱的声音，Q抿了抿唇。

叹了口气，Q快速地开口：“仍旧是Ms.Monypenny最热门。”

然后不等Bond有回应他就发出了下一条指令。“向前走然后右手边的安全门，门锁已开。”

耳机那头的Bond根据指令踹开了已经锈迹斑斑的安全门，并在进入通道的时候确认周边的安全。在确认通道两头都没有威胁之后，Bond才又继续。

“吃醋了，Cute？”

“Nope.专心你的任务，007.”

“我很专心，Cute.”

“不要在我的工作时间里叫我Cute，007. 而且Cute对一个男性来说并不是什么非常恰当的昵称，007.”

“要知道，你永远是我的最爱，Q.”Bond一边小心地走在空荡荡的通道里一边说着。意大利手工皮鞋踩在地板上的声音和Bond如此自然而又突如其来的‘表白’在通道里回响着，让耳机这头的Q不自觉地红了脸。

“Shut up，007！”语气严厉却不自觉地透漏出了点害羞，红红的脸颊和耳廓也是没有什么说服力呢，Q.

“呃……007？我想你知道这不是私人频道的……是吧？”频道中突然传来了O带着点犹豫的声音。

“哦？原来不是吗？”Bond听上去好像是真的不知道，然而Q知道并不是。

“这是整个Q Branch都在监听的任务通道，007.”O一脸尴尬，然而话已经说了，他也只能硬着头皮继续说下去。

“是这样的吗？”Bond随意地回应，似乎并不在意。

“别装傻，007.”O觉得自己似乎都能听到自家Boss咬牙的声音了。

“哈，发现目标。那么我们任务结束后见，Q.”Bond话语中带着笑意，让双向通讯模式变成了MI6的单向监听任务模式。

Q摔了耳机，带着那么点恼羞成怒的意味。而Q Branch以O为首的一众小崽子们都默默低头做事，免得被Boss的‘怒火’波及，同时心底隐隐约约地感觉他们都下错注了。

到了稍晚，轮到Q和Tanner一起轮值的时候……

“几乎整个MI6都参与下注了吧？”Q一边敲击着电脑一边问在一旁喝着啤酒的Tanner.

“嗯，但我想无论如何他们都猜不到那个人是谁。”Tanner一边看着大屏幕上显示的Q新增添了今天参与下注人员的名单一边回答着。

“鉴于Bond的情史，那是当然的。你有见过他不跟什么人调情的时候吗？很显然没有。”Q敲击着电脑继续修改着名单，往下注名单上添上新的名字。

Tanner回过头来想说些什么，却在看到Q身后的人时愣住了。

“Sir.”Tanner跟站在Q身后的Mallory打了声招呼，紧接着看了眼Q示意他停下手头的事情。

Q转过身，有点做坏事被抓包的尴尬。

“Oh，M.”


	3. 3

M的出现是Q没有预料到的。

于是在喊了一声M之后，Q就卡机了，没了下文。

毕竟任谁在工作场合开赌局，被自己的直属上司抓到，都不会觉得是一件好事不是吗？

然而M接下来的这句话，又犹如一个平地惊雷，炸的Q的脑袋又恢复了正常运作。

“我要下注。”

“Oh，ah，okay.”Q有些不知所措又有些慌乱地回应着。

“100英镑，我押Q.”M淡定地掏出了钱包，抽出了两张崭新的50英镑的纸币。

听到M所说的，Q直接整个人被惊的当机了，只是机械地眨着眼看着M拿着两张崭新的50英镑纸币走向他。

Q眨了眨眼睛低头看了看纸币又抬头看了看M，回头看了看Tanner又转回来看了看M，然后又再次低头看了看纸币，很显然已经完全当机了。有点看不下去的Tanner只好开口：“Well，sir，um……”

然而话还没说完就被M打断了：“因为主角是Bond，所以大家都下意识的以为他的结婚对象是女的。当然，鉴于他之前的表现，这也并不奇怪，因此，大家整理出来的候选人名单上也都是女性。”

M将手中的纸币放到了桌上，似笑非笑地看了Tanner一眼，才又继续：“但是Bond可从来没有说过一定会跟女性结婚，他也没有向任何女性表现出过这样的倾向。而且，最后一点，也是最重要的一点，他在MI6的所有调情对象里，有并且只有一个是跟他同性别的。”

M笑着对Q眨了眨眼。

“所以，100英镑，我押你，Q.”

话都已经说到这个份上了，Q再听不出来M已经知道他跟Bond事情，那他就是傻子了好吗。

“所以，Sir，你都知道了……？”Q略带小心翼翼地问着。

“Of course.”M无谓地耸耸肩，“007的这个任务如无意外的话应该明天就能完成了吧？让他结束任务后的周一早上来我办公室见我。”

说完，M嘴角隐隐带笑地朝Tanner和Q点了点头，转身离开。

只留下一脸懵逼的两人面面相觑。

 

 

 

第二天，一起床007就根据MI6的规定章程将Q Branch监听记录了他整晚动向的单向监听任务模式调回双向通讯模式。

 “Morning，Cutie.”听上去007昨晚睡得不错，而且心情也很好。或许是因为今天是任务的最后一天？这并不是一个难度非常大的任务，一切顺利的话他今晚就能安全回家。

“Stop that，007.”虽然在一起监听的所有Q Branch的成员都已经对007称呼自家头儿的各种昵称习以为常了，然而总是被喊成Cutie、Cute的Q还是忍不住会害羞。

看了看身边的下属都在低头假装什么都没有发生般地做着自己的事情，Q咬了咬唇，将通讯频道切为私人频道。

“Bond，我想有些事情是你需要知道的。”

听到通讯器的那头的Q喊自己Bond，007知道这肯定是跟私事有关，但并不紧急。如果是紧急事务的话，Q绝对会在事情发生后的那一秒通知自己。所以他并不担心。

“I’m listening, Cute.”

“我和Tanner轮值的时候，M来下注了。”Q双手撑着桌子，略微附身凑近通讯器麦克风，低声说着。

“Oh，没想到连M也参与进来了。我以为他会严肃处理你们的赌局呢。那么，他押的谁？”

“Me. 他已经知道了，关于我们的事。M让你任务结束后的周一到他办公室去，我想你可以顺便和他提一下婚假的事情。”Q快速地说完，然后端起了他的Q字谜杯喝了一口茶压压惊。同时也是遮掩自己的紧张。

“What？他是怎么……”通讯器那头的007感到难以置信。他以为他们隐藏的够好的了。“Never mind. 我知道了。”

Never mind？那可是M啊007.

“要知道，那可是M. And James? Please return in one piece.”

 

 

 

当007完成任务，回到MI6大楼里后的第一件事，就是到M的办公室报到。

在M的办公室门口，他碰到了Tanner，Tanner似乎想对他说些什么，然而最终他也只是给了他一个‘祝你一切好运’的表情，然后点点头为他让开了通道。

007简单地以一个点头回应Tanner，然后推门走进了M的办公室，侧身关上了门，最后看向M。

站在门口的007看了坐在办公桌后面拿着文件看的M两秒才想好要怎么开口。

“How’s the arm, sir.”

“What? Oh, it’s fine.”M似乎是才发现007已经进来了般放下了文件，看了看自己稍早前在任务中受了点伤的手臂回答道，“It’ll get better.”

在007还没想好怎么开口接下去的时候，M又补了一句：“如果你能把结果告诉我的话。”

对此，007反倒是突然冷静了下来，似乎意味不明地朝M笑了笑。但很明显，M读懂了他这一笑的意思。

“准你三个月的婚假。”M非常爽快，“那么告诉我，Bond，我赢了吗？”

“你赢了，M.”

“你赢了。”

听说007要结婚了，整个MI6都在猜测007的结婚对象到底是谁。除了当事人自己和Tanner以外，没有一个人真的猜到。

只有一个人早已洞悉了一切。

 


End file.
